


Welcome to the basketball academy!

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Alpha Kagami, Alpha Murasakibara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha akashi, alpha takao, everyone r first years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to the basketball academy! The kisei no sedai and their mates/partners gets scouted into the school what will happen when they face trouble?





	Welcome to the basketball academy!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ahhHHh
> 
>  
> 
> I sorted the winning team for 5&6 by looking at their managers;matches;and skills I also asked my friends to see who should win and majority said touou so here it is.

"Sei-chan, we're here" Mibuchi called. The red-headed alpha lifted up his eyelids.

After Seirin won the Winter-cup , all of them turned second years and at the beginning of the year, a famous Basketball academy came to scout the top 6 school who won the winter-cup. 1st-Seirin 2nd-Rakuzan 3rd-Shuutoku 4th-Kaijo 5th-Touou 6th-Yosen The basketball academy not only is famous in its talented basketball athletes but is also specialized in university studies.

Akashi was lost in his thoughts until Hayama shook him and informed him that they had to get off the bus. The moment they stepped out of the bus, they saw Shuutoku High, Seirin High, Kaijo High, Yosen High and Touou High students coming off the bus as well.

 Deep in Akashi's heart he longs to see one person here, but shook the though off his mind. "Its impossible for him to come here" Akashi thought to himself.

"Alright! Everyone please gather around! I'm your headmaster, Hayato Mikoshiba, welcome to the Basketball Academy! You will all be starting as first years here! The 6 teachers here will lead you to your respective dorms, some of you will be sharing your rooms with some of the other first year students. Note that the first year students are in their first university year and so are all of you. I hope you knew that before you came here"

"HUH?! But we're only second-years! Ho-mmfmmf" Momoi covered the blue-headed alpha's mouth before he could protest even more.

Well it _was_  Aomine's fault for not reading the form. The headmaster didn't take his words to heart, instead he said "Well since you're all such good athletes, I expected that you could manage if you skipped two years of your high school. But if you can't catch up, you will have to either seek help from your friends or the first years here. Now the teachers will lead you to your dorms, have a great day everyone"

And thus their first day at the academy started

 

"Pfft Aomine what was that? Great first impression!" Kagami said sarcastically. "It wasn't my fault! You're not shocked that the moment we came here we have to do university studies?" Everyone kept quiet.

"SAY SOMETHING!" "Aomine its clearly your fault for not reading the form clearly. But if you're scared for exams you can always check the Oha Asa and get your lucky item. The lucky item for today is a red toothbrush and I got that ready in a jiffy" Midorima said in a proud tone.

"Oh god, go to hell with your stupid lucky item and Oha whatever thingy" Aomine whined. "Its not stupid Aomine, and its called Oha ASA, you'll know its use one day." "Yeah I'm sure I will" Aomine replied sarcastically.

"Hey Shin-Chan," Takao cut in. "What if one day the lucky item is bird shit? How will you get it?" "Takao don't say things that are stupid and impossible." "yOu nEvER kNOw Shin-chANnnnnNNn"

"Murochin do you have any snacks left?" Murasakibara said after he ate his last snack. "Oh Atsushi you finished everything? I told you that you should get more snacks before we came here. Well I don't have any, I guess you'll have to get some later" Himuro stated

"That's enough. We'll have to get to our dorms now. I'll see you all later." Akashi said and left. "Yeah Akashicchi is right. We have to get to our dorms now!" Kise said. "I can't wait to meet my roommate! Maybe it'll be a girl right Kagamicchi?" "Well I don't know and StOP cAlLinG mE KAGAMICCHI ITS WEIRD"

"Well see you guys later! Shin-chan let's go!" And one by one they all left leaving Kagami and Kuroko. "Kuroko where are you? Let's go!" "I'm right beside you Kagami-kun" "aahhAAHHHAH STOP APPEARING LIKE THAT ONE DAY I'LL DIE OF SHOCK BECAUSE OF YOU NEXT TIME SAY SOMETHING!"

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun" Kuroko said, lowering his head."Ahh forget it. Let's go" And Kagami wonders when he'll  _ever_  get used to Kuroko

 

"Hey! Mayuzumi! Have you heard that the academy had scouted more people? I heard that they managed to scout the "Generation of Miracles"!" Upon hearing the three dreadful words "Generation of Miracles", he frowned and looked up from his book. "Are you serious?" He asked his new friend Takano.

Chihiro whined. What was he expecting anyways? How can he expect not too see the little red emperor when he entered one of the most famous Basketball school in Tokyo? 

When Mayuzumi graduated, he thought that he finally escaped the clutches of the Great Emperor but he guess he did not. "Well as long as I stay out of sight I'm sure he won't notice me. I mean what's the worse that can happen?" He thought positively to himself. 

Suddenly, he remembered that his new roommate will be coming today. He checked the time and realised that he's late! He immediately said goodbye to Takano and ran back to his dorm.

When he reached his dorm, he found the door had been opened and think that his new roommate must've arrived. He patted his uniform and opened the door. He think that he ought to give a good first impression. Chihiro breathed in and out and opened the door. What was behind the door was something that he could've never imagined.

When Chihiro grabbed the door knob, he smelled a familiar scent coming from behind the door. The unmistakable scent, the scent that forces respect, the scent that makes all omega;beta even alphas fear. It was Akashi Seijuuro. "Chihiro, I've been waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to end the last part XD it sound rlly corny thou ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> All comments/criticism r appreciated


End file.
